


Wring My Hair, Wring My Heart

by pantomyme



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Time Skip, They're just really soft, but like still early stages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantomyme/pseuds/pantomyme
Summary: Ferdinand washes Dorothea's hair
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Wring My Hair, Wring My Heart

“I shall wait outside while you get situated,” Ferdinand said, the barest hint of a blush dusting his cheeks as he closed the door. Dorothea grinned, amused by his sudden bout of bashfulness. This had been _his_ idea, after all.

She eyed the tub as she began to disrobe. A faint floral scent wafted around the room, carried on the steam that was gently rising from the bath. Runes along the bottom of the tub glowed faintly as they worked to keep the water at just the right temperature for a good long soak. She shed the last of her clothes, eager for the relaxing embrace promised to her in the stillness of the water’s surface.

With an indulgent sigh, Dorothea slipped into the kind of luxury her cold childhood had only dreamt of. It always made her slightly giddy, relaxing in a warm bath like this, and she took immense pleasure in stretching out and letting the heat seep into her muscles. Humming slightly, she leaned back into the water until her hair was fully submerged, idly running her fingers through the strands as they fanned out.

A knock at the door startled her, causing the water to slosh as she suddenly sat bolt upright, guilty that she had forgotten about poor Ferdinand.

“Yes, come in!” She called, feeling the weight of her wet hair enticing her to sink back into the comforting warmth of the bath. Her back was to the door, so she had to turn slightly to see over her shoulder as Ferdinand entered. He had discarded his overcoat and vest and was in the process of rolling his sleeves up to his elbows as he fastidiously avoided looking at her until he had knelt at the head of the tub. Dorothea felt a wry smile tugging her lips at the fact this was the most undressed she’d seen him while she was sitting there, naked, and she had just opened her mouth to do something about that when she realized he had frozen, left sleeve still only part way up his forearm and his openmouthed gaze directed right at her.

Pulling out her flirtiest smile, she turned, leaning on the edge of the tub so that she was only about a foot away from Ferdinand’s face. 

“Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?”

Dorothea expected stuttering. She expected him to look away and fiddle with the jar of hair treatment by his knee. She expected his already pink tinged ears to become completely camouflaged with his hair. She had not expected him to sigh “yes” with such sincerity that she was the one that broke eye contact, feeling somewhat raw.

Silently, Dorothea retreated down until her chin was tucked in the overlap of her arms still resting on the rim. Seeing that she wasn’t going to respond, Ferdinand picked up the jar and began working the stopper free and she decided watching his hands was currently the safer option. The stubborn cork fought him for a moment until a little pop! heralded its release from the jar. With a pleased noise, he reached in and scooped a small amount of the cream into his hands.

Dredging up courage she hadn’t anticipated needing, Dorothea raised her eyes to meet Ferdinand’s gaze. He simply smiled down at her, fondness incarnate, before beginning to gently thread his way through her wet tresses. He moved in slow circles along her head, massaging a soft lullaby into her scalp, and after a while she was able to relax, enjoying the feel of his fingers through her hair. Lazily she wondered what it would feel like if her hair were dry and filed the thought away to revisit at a later date.

Every so often Ferdinand’s attention would flicker to her watching eyes and he’d lean down to press his lips to her forehead. Always the gentlest of kisses and then back to his task. Dorothea found it was over all too soon for her liking as he brought warm water up to rinse out the lather.

“There,” he said. “All done.” He traced a finger along her jaw, gently coaxing her to raise her head slightly. With a bright smile he met her lips in a real kiss that probably lasted longer than he meant it to before breaking away with a sigh. “I will give you some privacy to dry off and redress. Perhaps after we can see what is being offered in the dining hall?”

“You know,” she blurted before he could do something else to completely disarm her, “it seems unfair to be the only one without clothing in this endeavor.” Dorothea felt her momentary boldness leach away with every second his gaze bore into hers. “Join me?” She finally managed, though it was barely above a whisper.

A few agonizing heartbeats pounded against her ribs before he finally nodded and stood. She turned away from him, feeling oddly shy all things considered, drawing her knees up so that there was empty space behind her for him to climb in. She nervously toyed with a few errant bubbles that had appeared on the water’s surface as she listened to the rustle of cloth behind her. When he finally slid in she had a moment of concern that the bath would spill over, but the water level remained just under the rim.

Dorothea jumped slightly when Ferdinand touched her shoulder and he muttered an apology as he guided her back to lean against his chest. Sleepily, she relaxed into his embrace, humming the first song that came to mind and she endeavored to stay like that until her fingers were pruney and the water had cooled beyond the glyphs power to heat it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I steal Midna's line from Twilight Princess? Yes


End file.
